Aeonic Imperium
The Aeonic Imperium is an alliance on the aqua sphere. Charter Introduction Aeonic Imperium is based on the 4 Noble Truths set down by its founders: Power- All members will gain power from Aeonic Imperium, as the Imperium is nothing without its members Prosperity- The Imperium is dedicated to bringing prosperity to her members. Tech deals, Aid, and Trades will all be provided to its members. Protection- The Imperium will provide a safe place for its members. She will defend her members no matter the cost from invaders. Pride- The Imperium is a family. It acts as a unit and expects total dedication from its members. Article I: Membership All nations will be accepted on the basis that the nation is not involved in any wars and does not belong to another alliance. These nations are suggested to move to the aqua team but it is not required. Article II: Structure Section I: The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is highest power in the alliance. The Triumvirate is in control of all internal and external affairs with the alliance. They can execute any laws they deem fit. The Triumvirate is a permanent position. The Triumvirate may appoint government positions. If a Triumvirate member steps down or is forced from their position then the other two are to propose a new triumvir to the senate. Clause I: Triumvir of War The Triumvir of War will be the Commander of the Aeonic Army and lead the Imperium in times of war. He is to lead the army into battle and help with organization. They may appoint Legates that will lead each legion. Clause II: Triumvir of Foreign Affairs The Triumvir of Foreign Affairs is responsible for maintaining diplomats and embassies of the Imperium. He is responsible for treaties and handling of foreign relations. Clause III: Triumvir of Interior Affairs The Triumvir of Interior Affairs is the internal affairs leader of the alliance. He is responsible for recruiting and maintaining the forums, finance, recruitment, and the academy. The Aedile is responsible for overseeing the senate election process. appoint a new one. Section II: The Higher Government Each member of the Higher government answers to their respective Triumvirate leader. Under the Triumvirate there are 6 departments. 1 for War, 1 For Finance, and 4 for IA. Each of these departments will be controlled by the Minister of that department. Each Minister will be appointed by their Triumvirate leader, and approved by the Senate. Section III: The Lower Government The lower government shall be appointed by the Ministers or triumvir under their departmental control as seen fit. The lower government may appoint assistants. The lower government reports directly to their respective Triumvir or Minister. Section IV: The Senate The Senate will consist of 1 senator for every 10 nations, starting at 20 nations. The government (excluding the Triumvirate) is part of the Senate. The Senate has the power to veto any action executed by the Triumvirate with a 75% approval vote. The Senate also has the power to impeach a member of the Government, Senate, or Triumvirate with a 80% approval. (The Triumvirate also gets to vote on this). Any member under impeachment cannot vote at their own trial. The Senate must approve a new Triumvir with a 51% vote. Section V: The General Body All member nations will be placed in the General Body and will be responsible for voting for members of the Senate. Article III: War Section I: Rogues All unapproved wars are illegal and the offending nation is subject to punitive actions including, but not limited to expulsion. Any nation who attacked the Aeonic Imperium is subject to punitive actions including, but not limited to ZI. We do not PZI or EZI. Section II: Alliance War War must be proposed by a triumvir and declared by the senate after a 51% margin of all senators is achieved (or 51% after 24 hours). The Aeonic Imperium is a weapons free alliance and members may use nukes at their discretion in an alliance wide conflict. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter The Senate or Triumvirate can submit a proposal to amend the Charter. Discussion will take place for at least 24 hours but no more than 72 hours. If a 75% vote of the Senate is passed then it shall be moved to the Triumvirate for a 2/3 vote. The Senate can over ride a turned down amendment by the Triumverate with a 90% re-approval. Current Government Triumvir of Foreign Affairs - Aeternalis (statesman28) :Department of Foreign Affairs Head - Infidel Israeli ::Head Aqua Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Black Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Blue Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Brown Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Green Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Maroon Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Orange Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Pink Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Purple Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Red Sphere Diplomat - :: Head Yellow Sphere Diplomat - :: Head White Sphere Diplomat - Triumvir of War - Anansi : Department of War Head (second in command)- Black Hawk Triumvir of Interior Affairs = Secter7 : Department of Finance Head - Itsuki Koizumi :: Deputy of Tech - Carbiine : Department of Recruitment Head - : Department of Academy Head - : Department of Interior Projects and Law Head - Darth Moses Senate * Infidel Israeli * Itsuki Koizumi * Black Hawk * Carbiine * Darth Moses